Help!
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: You always think that a subway is safe....until something terrible happens - centers around Yugi
1. Chapter 1 Always Too Late

AuthorsNote: _Yugioh__ doesn't belong to me....if it did,then Yami wouldn't have left and more dramatic things would happen...especially to Yugi *__**evil smirk* **__Well anyway enjoy my next story :) Hope its worth it._

**Chapter 1: Always Too Late**

_It's so dark...._

_What happened? I'm alone.._

_And it hurts so much. I remember....I remember that I wanted to go to the city centre...._

_I'm afraid...._

_Help?_

_Help..._

It was a normal day. It's always a normal day. I mean, you never start with: It was a very strange day – No, it was a normal day. Normal..... what's normal?  
Normal days – normal teenager days are full of school, hanging around, eating pizza....despite of the school thing I enjoy doing all this.  
So this day, too.  
I went Dowtown by the subway. It took me a long time convincing my overprotective guardian that it's really not dangerous to take the subway - alone. Hey, I am seventeen, and I am a tough guy,sort of, so what should happen? I only wanted to have fun!

Oh yeah, it was great. I met my friends and we ate hamburgers and talked – ya know, all the stuff you talk. Nothing important.  
I was laughing a lot. I love laughing, it's much better than being serious. Serious people are sooooooo boring. They watch you with this What-are-you-doing-kid-look.  
Yami does that very often. I can't stand that. I am not a little kid!!

_But right now I wish that someone would be there...watching me, even telling me what a idiot I am....if only someone will help me...support me...._

_But there's nobody._

I can understand that Yami feels not that much!  
Anyway, I was going home, backpack full of sweets and comics. The subway train was empty, only about three or four people.  
I remember that I was very proud to reach the train in time. Normally I am always too late. But not this time.

_Maybe the first time in my life, and even then I didn't manage it....What a failure am I?_

Then came the crash.

_It wasn't my fault that I am too late....or?_  
_I was in time..._

I hate subway trains. It' s so dark outside of the window, and you only see a wall.

The crash was horrible.

I remember the loud noise..._.squeeeeeek!_  
I fell off my seat and rolled over the floor.  
Then the lights went out. and someone was screaming.  
It took me a minute or so to notice that it was me, who was screaming.

The train just didn't stop – glass was shattering, metal pieces flying all around, some of them hitting me. And this incredible loud noise – screams of other people, my screams, the harsh sound of metal on metal...

_Even now I can hear it in my ears..._

I was crying of fear, screaming of horror and yelling for help, all at the same time.

_But nobody heard me..._

_Nobody could hear me..._

Silence.

The silence was so sudden that I immediately stopped my screaming.  
And listened.

No noise.

No screams.

Only my breathing...

_I was alone...._

_...dark..._

_....alone..._

Help!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Yami was furious. What the hell did Yugi think? He promised to be at home at 8 O'clock in the evening, and now it was 9.30!  
They had a Duel tomorrow.  
Yami looked down on his hands and sighed. It was really hard to watch over a teen  
He had to play the role of mother and father, and often though he that he wasn't very good at it. Okay, Yugi had always been a very rebellious, which made him so strong, but he was still a kid. Unfortunately he didn't think like that.  
But how can you accept someone as an adult who spends his time in playing tricks on Tea? Or who prefers reading comics instead of practising?

No, it wasn't easy.

Joey entered the room. "Hey, Yami, what's up?"

"Yugi.", Yami replied angrily and glanced to the wall.

"He's too late?"

"He's damn too late, and I will sure that he will regret that!", he slammed his fist on the table. "He's always too late, he can't continue like that!"

"Relax", Joey said and took a chair to sit down. "He's a teenager. Were you better at his age?"

Yami closed his eyes tiredly. "I don't Yugi exaggerates it. He is so...difficult!" He sighed again. "I wish that I could hive him more freedom, but I am responsible."

Joey nodded. "Sure. But sometimes having a rebellious teen around me – a teen who's never serious, who can make you laughing and who can make you angry – gives our life a touch of normal, don't you think so?"

"Yeah!", Yami laughed and stood up, "And I don't know what I would do if Yugi had been hurt...I love him more than everything on the world, and he still can drive me crazy!"

"Same with me!", Joey smiled, and they both left the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Alone....alone.....alone.....alone.....alone....._

The words were echoing in my head.

_Pain...ow, it hurt..._

Maybe I have been unconsciousness for some time. I don't know how long.  
When I opened my eyes, it was dark.  
First I didn't realise what had happened – and then the memory hit me.  
The subway!  
The crash!  
The screams!  
And the fear!  
Oh my god...  
When I moved, I felt the pain. It seemed to come from everywhere, but after a time I could locate it.  
Right leg, right hand, head and stomach.  
I got used to the pain in the leg, but this headache was horrible! As if little bombs were exploding right behind my eyes. Horrible!_._ Nobody's here to help me...  
I'm hurt....Yami, please come  
I'm afraid...  
I beg you for help...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At home, Yami was watching impatiently the clock. 'Damn Yugi', he thought angry, 'When do you think of coming back?'  
While waiting he could hear the noises of the movie Tea was watching. It seemed as if the others wouldn't be affected – or worried – by Yugi's missing.  
Nope, they all felt somehow relieved to have some free-time. Even when it gives life a 'touch of normal' – teens can be nerving. Especially teens like Yugi!  
Yami had to smile when he remembered Yugi's last trick. He had manage it to put gel into Tea's shoes.

She, as the hot-tempered person, chased him through the whole house after she put her feet into the shoes. Unfortunately the gel was sliding, so that she crashed into Duke with full power. They both started yelling and Yugi disappeared, still laughing.  
She had been mad with him for days!That's how it was with Yugi. No time for relaxing.

Wing's smile widened when he thought of some scenes he had been very proud of his aibou. Yugi had his good side, for example he was the one who never gave up.  
Always a smart comment, always making fun even when the situation is hopeless. Never loosing hope, never giving kid was smart.

How bad that he spent his time in reading comics and playing tricks.  
'What am I thinking?', Yami mentally slapped himself: 'Yugi earns his childhood. He shall enjoy it as long as he can, even when it is (very) nerving!'

But that didn't change the fact that his aibou didn't return – and now it was 10.30!

A light feeling of worry came over Yami. What if something happened?

Maybe he should call the police?

No, Yugi wasn't so stupid to let something happen to surely was hanging around and forgetting the time.

Probably.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Help..._

_Why does nobody answer? There are other people here, not?_

_But what if they are - dead?_

_Then I am....alone_

_Again..._

_No, please not! Somebody has to help me! Oh please...._

_help...._

_HELP!_

**To be continued....**

_And, what do you think about it? Shall I continue?Review!!!_


	2. Chapter 2 Aibou, Where are you?

**AuthorsNote: Happy Halloween!!!! I wanted to write this chapter know becauseIm goin to a halloween party tonight and I wont be able to write it, so I'll write it now:)**

**Chapter 2: Aibou****,**** where are you?**

I hate myself for worrying. But I can't change it. I am the guardian. Sometimes I wonder whether I ever be hardened enough to stay cool in such a 's just the fact that I couldn't live anymore if something happened to – no, very often – I wish that I could be as young as Yugi. When you are a teen, you take things more relaxed.

Which won't prevent me from doing terrible things to him when he comes home.

I bet that he is somewhere in the city, reading a comics and eating tacos. He seems never to think that people may worry about him. Perhaps because he doesn't worry himself?  
Don't know.

What's so interesting about these comics books, anyway?  
In my opinion, they are boring.

But well. That's Yugi's thing.

Shouldn't start arguing in that point. It isn't worth arguing with Yugi.  
He will drive you crazy!

So, where is he???

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Okay, okay....I don't panic....it's dark, but I don't mind it..._  
_I'm strong! It's just darkness....you see, they will sure come to rescue you. Soon._  
_So, stay calm and ignore the pain..._

_I couldn't...I just couldn't._

My head....it hurt so bad. I could feel the blood trickling down my face. It was so warm...  
And I couldn't stop it.  
A voice deep inside of me told me that it is definitely not good when your head was bleeding like that....but it was better to ignore it.  
Yami would rescue me. He was my guardian.

_But even Yami can fail....._

Bitter, sarcastic thoughts were wandering through my mind. I really wanted to be at home in time! I was so proud when I reached the subway train.  
Maybe I should accept it that I am a person who always comes too late.

_What a loser...._

Slowly I rested my head against the wall. What happened to the other people? Were they....dead?  
I shuddered...Alone and hurt in a dark wagon with some corpses...

_Don't panic don't panic don't panic don't panic don't panic...._

_Stay calm....you are strong you are strong you can live through that I know it you are strong stay calm don't panic you will manage this you can do it...._

_I CAN'T!!!!_

I was frightened like hell. Couldn't I do something?  
This was the moment I slapped myself for forgetting my new cell phone at the house.  
But well, it wouldn't have worked anyway.

I began to count the minutes....when would the others have noticed that I wasn't – like usually – too late?  
And, most important question, would they notice it before it was too late?

_What when you will die here?_

_Alone?_

_Scared?_

_Hurt?_

_What when you will die in this darkness? What when they never come? What when they...forgot...about you?_

No, I didn't want to die! I was too young!

I tried to contact Yami though it almost never worked,I gave it a try.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

And help didn't come.....

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Maybe I should call the police.", I said and watched the clock. Midnight. Yugi had never been _that_ late.

"The police? I dont trust them." Tea said.

"Yeah, but we can't sit here and do nothing.", Joey pointed out.

I watched the faces of my friends. Tea seemed to be very angry. For she, Yugi's attitude to the time was just horrible and annoying. Joey was worried like me, even if he tried to cover it. Seto like always, stayed calm. "Did you try to contact Yugi?"

"Sure.", I buried my face in my hands. "But he forgot his cellphone."

_Aibou, where are you?_

"In my opinion it would be the best if we contact the police.", Seto suggested, "I mean, even when they are lazy, they are usually the first ones who get new information."

"I think it's too early for that. Yugi might be just enjoying some joys of teenager life. Let's wait little more, then we can search for him." Said Duke

I nodded. That would be really the best.

"Let's see if we can get some sleep.", I rubbed my eyes tiredly. When I left the room, I could hear Tea who mumbled angrily: "When I catch this little brat....".

Tea and Yugi....are there more extreme opposites?

No wonder that they always quarrel and fight. Okay, everybody fights with Yugi from time to time. Hey, you would be angry, too, if someone puts his stinky socks in your room – and you wonder what the hell smells so bad!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

How long had I been in this train? Hours? Days? Or just minutes?  
I didn't know it. Sometimes I fell unconscious, but never for long. Although I didn't have a clock to control it.  
With the time I preferred it to 'sleep'. Because when I woke up, the pain came. And the fear. And , as the most terrible thing, the thoughts.  
You couldn't do different things than thinking.  
Sometimes I yelled for help, but my voice was cracky and too soft. And I didn't believe anymore that the other people were alive. I was alone.  
And my only hope was it that my friend's came to rescue me.  
What did take them this long?  
Didn't they miss me?

_What if they don't miss me? As the jerk I can be, they may be happy about my death...._

No, Yami would never do that! He was my guradian, he had always protected me!

_Maybe he protected me enough..._

_And the others....for them I am just the fifth wheel. They don't need me....or?_

No. I had to stop this thinking.  
It was driving me mad. What the hell happened to me?

".!", I yelled and regretted it immediately when a coughing fit shook my damaged body. In my mouth I could taste the bitter smell of blood.

I was dying...I was dying and nobody would come to help me!

HELP!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Yami, did you hear the news?"

I jerked up and watched a breathless Joey who was standing in the door of my room. I looked around. What the....Did I sleep?  
I glanced at the clock. 1:47am  
And Yugi wasn't at home yet...

"What news?", I asked while standing up.

"In the city....an accident...with a subway train.", Joey said panting, "There was a gas explosion and a tunnel crashed....the train slammed the rocks! And the rescue teams are unable to reach it because of the instability of the tunnel!"

I stared at him in shock. "Was Yugi in this train?"

"Well....", he looked down to the ground.

"Joey, tell me!", I yelled and shook him.

"Okay, okay!", I saw the sad and worried look in his eyes and immediately know the answer. "Yugi would have taken this train if he wanted to be here in time....Seto checked the video cameras of the station and saw when Yugi entered the train....5 minutes before the explosion."

Silence.

"No", I whispered.

Yugi....Aibou...please don't be dead!

You couldn't....

"Do the others know about this?", I shouted and rushed to the door.

"Duke and Seto do know...", Joey replied and tried to follow me.

"Okay, contact Tea and tell her that we will meet in 10 minutes. We have to check if Yugi is in this train, and if he is, we have to rescue him as fast as possible!"

Joey nodded and ran into the opposite direction. I watched my clock. 1:52am.  
Yugi was supposed to be at home at 8 o'clock – that meant he was in this train for nearly 6 hours! Hurt, alone, frightened....

I prayed that Yugi wasn't in this train, that Yugi was just too late, like always....that he would enter the next minutes and tell me that he had found some new interesting comics....

But deep inside I knew that this wasn't true. Yugi would never be this late. One hour okay. Sometimes 2 hours. But 6 hours? No.

And I had been mad with him! What if he was dead?  
Then my last words to him would have been: "Come back at 8 o'clock, and don't be too late!"  
Horrible thought.  
No, Yugi couldn't be dead! He was strong!  
Not, Yugi? You are the strongest! You managed so many things! You will manage this one, too! I am sure! And help is coming....you will manage this

Hopefully....

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Y_ou are a loser...._

_Nobody cares for you..._

_Yami, he wouldn't protect you if you weren't his friend. You are a jerk, an idiot, a clown._

_Maybe it would be better when you died..._

_Loser..._

_Look at you – sitting in the darkness and crying like a baby. _

_Without Yami you would have nothing!_

_There was nothing you managed on your own – without crashing things and making jokes._

_Hell, the others won't search you._

_So, die._

_Die in peace._

_That the others will never be bothered by you again._

_And help will never come...._

**To Be Continued.....  
**_  
Feel free to write (constructive) criticism you about my spelling and other stuff that you mght have catched. And I'll fix them :) Please Review!!_  
_Thanks for reading!!*waves*_

_;-) Kaeera_


	3. Chapter 3 Pain

**AuthorsNote:** I used Joey's POV this time, and ,of course, Yugi's. Hope you aren't confused because I switch the POVs so often.  
And a HUGE thank you for the reviews! You don't know how you encourage me*sniff* And I am really sorry for the cliffhangers – it seems that they can be found in many stories by me.  
So. Now, read the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 3: Pain**

_It hurts..._

_Hell, it hurts..._

_Is this dying? I don't wanna die..._

_But the pain is too big..._

_I can feel the blood_

_I can smell it_

_I can see it._

_And it's frightening me..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Joey~**

I guess it was the most horrible moment in my life. To bring Yami the bad news. Hell, I know how strong the bonding between the two is, even when they didn't show it very often.  
I was scared, too. Scared that Yugi might be dead, that I would never again hear his voice or his jokes!  
Scared to loose a best friend.

I was always a loner – as a bully you don't have that many friends, ya know. And you never can trust here, I have my friends, and I know that I can trust them with my life! It was a new experience for me, and I enjoy it.

A friend was in danger and we had to rescue him. As fast as possible.

After Yami realised the news, he immediately had everybody gather in the living room and told us that we were going to the subway station, looking if we could help and if we could locate Yugi. Everybody was as worried as me. Tea clenched her teeth, Tristan was babbling senseless stuff and Seto just staring.  
Yami himself had this stone look on his face, which always appeared when he hides strong emotions. I knew how he felt. And I wanted to pat him on his shoulders, but I knew that he wouldn't let me. There was no time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It HURTS! Everytime when I breath, it hurts!_

_I can't stop breathing, not? I mean, then I would die. People normally die when they don't breath. That's reality, man!_

_But the death might be better than this suffering. The others won't come, and it hurts._

_It's dark, and I am afraid of the darkness. I never told it anyone._

_Yami knows, but he thinks that I have grown out of it._

_Wrong, Yami, very wrong._

_Do you know what I feel when there is no light? Or when these nightmares are hunting me?_  
_Do you ever ask why I sleep that late, or why I have huge black rings under my eyes?_

_Nope. You say that it is because I read so many comics in the evening. That I should go to bed earlier._

_Wrong again, dear friend._

_I read many comics, and I stay awake in the night, but guess why?I am frightened of sleeping!_

_Because with the sleep, the nightmares come!_

_And the darkness._

_But it's not your fault. I never told you. And I never will. This is a thing which I can – must – handle on my own._

_Just sometimes I wish that you could come and give me a hug. A small one. A short one._  
_No, I am strong. I don't need hugs.I have to be strong._

_So I don't tell. And cry in the night._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Joey~**

We reached the station 20 minutes later. Everybody was in a big hurry there. People standing outside and crying. Reporter searching for someone who could give them a statement. Policemen trying to find a solution. Paramedics waiting for the injured persons.

They were trying to get through to the trapped train, but it was very difficult. And we couldn't help either. We just stood there, watching, with worried and tired faces.

I wanted to laugh sarcastically, but I failed. Didn't feel like laughing.  
I felt so wrong there...I wanted to do something, wanted to help...anything but standing here and and muttering the same sentence over and over again:

"He can't be dead he can't be dead he can't be dead...."

Yugi,with your light-hearted attitude you made us feel a lot better – it made us feel like at home.  
Okay, your actions were annoying, and sometimes I wished that I – somehow – could stop your babbling.  
But deep in my heart I liked you.  
And I was proud to have you as a friend.

Everybody cares for you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was grey.  
Very grey.  
It seemed as if every color had disappeared.  
Yugi looked around. He didn't like this room. It frightened him.  
He wished that he'd be at home, where he could be with the others...

Slowly, he remembered what had happened.

The subway.

The accident.

The injuries....injuries?

He checked his body. No bruise, no pain, no blood. How...

He was dreaming. Dreaming....not a nice dream. But maybe better than waking up.

If he woke up, the pain would return. Terrible pain. And he would be alone.  
The young boy shuddered as he remembered the dark subway wagon.

Slowly, he settled down and glanced at his surroundings. Noting familiar. And empty room, a chair, a small table, no window.

A prison.

Sighing he decided that the only thing he could do was to wait. Wait until he woke up...Wait until the others...

He jerked up. Someone had entered the room. The shadow was very vague at first, and Yugi wasn't sure, but then the person stepped into the dim light.  
It was Yami.

Yugi gasped of surprise and happiness. "Yami! It took you so much time to come to rescue me...hell, I am so happy to see that stupid face of yours..."

His babbling was interrupted by an icy glance of his friend. "Ehm...Yami?", the younger boy asked frightened. "Can we go home now? It's uncomfortable, ya know, and I am deadly tired, so please..."

"You won't go home."

Yugi blinked. "What? But Yami', you can't leave me here – can you? Hey I know it wasn't nice of me to dye all your underwear pink, but I swear I'll buy you new ones, okay?"

"You won't go home. You stay here."

The figure of his guardian turned around and walked towards the door. Yugi shuddered. Was this his friend? Yami had never been that nasty...he could always trust him, not? Even when he made his jokes, he still could trust Yami, he still could feel that he would always be there to help his aibou.  
But not now.  
He wanted to yell after him, wanted to ask what was wrong, wanted to listen to Yami when he said: "Stay calm, we'll help you."  
But he couldn't. This icy glare had shown more than the harsh words. The cold in it was unusual for Yami. So very unusual – and yet he was sure that it was Yami.  
And that this glare was only for him....

What if he made too many jokes?

What if Yami wouldn't help anymore?

_But did your guardian help you all the time?_

Of course, he thought, always. He had been there for me.

_Really?_

Yes.

_And your nightmares? Did he help you with them? Did he even know?_

No, but I didn't tell...he couldn't know!

_But he was supposed to know it – he is your best friend. He should care for you._

He cares for me!

_The fact that he doesn't help you shows that he cares for you?_

_So you realise it...._

_Nobody cares._

_Nobody will come!_

**To be continued...**

_Still no rescue this time, but it will come! *smiles*_  
_Do you notice how depressed he becomes with the time?*shudders* My poor Yugi!_  
_And it will be even more angsty! And......Another cliff hanger!*laughs evily*_

_See ya! R&R_


	4. Chapter 4 Grey To Grey

AuthorsNote: Okay know in this chapter I have Tea's POV. So Yeah... Enjoy!

**Chapter 4:** **Grey in Grey**

**~Tea~**

I hated it! Waiting...that's so...useless! I am used to doing something – but standing around and watching other people work, helpless and worried was slowly destroying the last bit of nerves I had kept.

And yes! I was worried. I was frightened like hell. I mean, even when Yugi is stubborn and annoying and mad and loud and....even then I like I would never tell him that – his ego would become more larger than it is now, and believe me, that's large enough! I don't know why Yugi is always playing his pranks on me – maybe because I am a hot-tempered person? Dunno.

I think everybody would be hot-tempered if they found out that somebody had put disgusting worms into their shoes – and that they stepped into it, right now.  
That happened this morning, and I remembered how I yelled at him.

_Flashback_

_Yugi was walking down the corridor, humming a soft melody. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by a loud scream. "YUGGGIIIII!!!!!!"_  
_The young boy smiled and muttered: "Ahh, sweet voices of singing birds in the morning...", then he started to run, because a fuming Tea stomped up the corridor._  
"_Take it easy, Tea!", he yelled back, grinning wildly, "Just a little fun in the morning!"_  
_Tea__, in opposite, didn't seem to take it easy: "YUGI! I could kill you! What do you think, to put these worms in my shoes?? I DON'T THINK THAT'S FUNNY!"_  
"_Oh it is!", Yugi giggled, "you just aren't a humorous person!"_  
_With a look in the eyes of the brunette, he realised that it was time to leave – as fast as possible._  
"_WAAAAAAAAHHHH!", he cried, while fleeing hastily, "I think I should better visit Natasha and Seth!"_  
"_You coward!!! Come here!", Tea stormed through the mansion, but her victim had already disappeared._  
"_Yugi__.", she said angrily, "Sometimes I wonder why you have to be...such a fool! He is totally useless."_  
_With these words she disappeared back to her room. Before she closed the door, she could hear an insulted Yugi insisting: "I am not useless!', but she didn't care._

_End Flashback_

I didn't mean to yell like that. I was just mad...I hope he didn't take it seriously!  
He's not useless.I often forgot that. Forgot that he had his abilities. Forgot that he had feelings, too...I hurt him often, sometimes without knowing, most time without caring.

Sometimes – no, very often – I wondered how Yugi managed everything.  
Yugi was still Yugi, it didn't mind what happened. He stayed the rebellious, stubborn teenager due all the fights. I admired that.

I was lost in my thoughts, so I missed the screams, until Joey shook me. "What?", I jerked up and looked around. Everybody seemed to be very excited, and a quick glance on my friend's faces showed me a little bit hope – which hadn't been there the last time I watched.  
"They broke through, Tea!!", Joey yelled directly in my ear, "They've found a way! Yugi will be rescued soon!"  
As I heard these News, I immediately brightened. It would be over soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi was bored. The room was grey. The ceiling was grey. The floor was grey. Even his hands seemed to have changed the color – and were grey!  
He figured out that, if he stayed longer, he would get mad.  
About the hundredth time he tried the door, but it was still locked.  
And the image of Yami didn't leave him. So cold...  
He shuddered. What was wrong with him? This was only a dream, not?  
He knew that in the reality he was in a dark wagon, hurt, maybe dying.  
Yeah. But maybe the others did find him already? Maybe he was in the infirmary at the mansion?  
Safe? With his friends? Not in the darkness anymore??

Impatiently he circled around. How could he wake up? Or, better question: could he wake up?  
One thing was clear: Waking up had something to do with this strange door! If he managed to open it, he would wake up. That easy.

Once again he tried to open it. But the grey door seemed as safe as a bank.  
"COME ON!", he yelled angrily and kicked it. Bad idea!  
He spent the next five minutes in clutching his teeth, cursing and hopping on one leg.

"This day couldn't get worth...", he muttered and settled down on the floor. "First you get hurt in a SUBWAY!....thousands of people manage it to go by subway every morning AND THEY NEVER GET HURT!!!! So, why me?  
But no, it's not over with that – then you start having weird dreams in which your guardian locks you in a room WITHOUT A REASON!!!!", he snorted and crossed the arms.  
"It could have been a better dream...I could have dreamt of Baywatch, or of comics...my god, even Barney was much better than this! But no, I dream of Yami and a grey room!"

He was still grumbling as the door opened with a soft 'clack'. A familiar figure entered.

Slowly, Yugi turned his head. He gulped. Tried a smile. Failed.  
And stuttered finally: "T-Tea!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Tea~**

"Why does it take that long?", I fumed. Half an hour ago they broke through, and nothing more happened. A small team went inside – they didn't let us go. Hell, if I would be in there I would....would have no idea what to do next. I sighed.  
My attention was caught by Yami. The guy looked like hell. If it was a torture for me, what was it for him??? I knew that the two had a very strong bonding.

Suddenly some people yelled, and I could see them climbing out of the hole.

They were carrying a body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tea!", Yugi stammered. Why was he that frightened? Tea was his friend...although she spent most time in chasing him, she was still a friend.  
This thought didn't help the boy very much, he slowly shuffled backwards to a corner of the room, never leaving his eyes from Tea.  
'I shouldn't be scared', he thought, 'What the heck is wrong with me?'  
To his surprise, he felt salty tears running down his cheeks.

"No smart comment?", Tea snarled in a cold voice. She grinned slightly, and moved nearer.  
"Is the little boy frightened?"

Yugi just shook his head. These eyes....the same cold stare as Yami's.  
He tried to breath calmly. 'Relax', he told himself. 'This is only a dream. Soon you will wake up'...  
"Oh yeah, a dream.", Tea laughed, but it wasn't a happy laughter.

Yugi was shocked. Did she read his thoughts?  
"So tell me, little Yugi", she continued, grinning nastily, "Why do you dream this stuff?"  
She circled around him. "If this is a dream, it's an invention of your brain. Why does your brain 'invent' such things? Or maybe...it doesn't??? Think carefully..."

"STOP IT!", Yugi yelled and close his eyes.

"You can't make me stop.", she sounded amused. "But I will leave – for now."

She opened the door. "One last thing.", she said and lowered her voice.

"You won't get out of here. We won't let you get out!"

Yugi wrapped his arms around his body, afraid of the cold in this voice – and of the slight triumphant tone he had noticed, too.

"Why?, was the last thing he could bring out of his frozen lips.

The brown-haired girl just stared at him and stated simply: "Because we don't need you. You are worthless. Useless. So, you stay here. Forever!"

The door closed, and Yugi was alone. Forever.

He buried his head in his hands and began to cry...

**To be continued....**

_My poor Yugi*sobs*...now I wanted to write the rescue in this chapter, but I still didn't manage it :-P_  
_ Maybe in the next? Review :D_


	5. Chapter 5 The Rescue

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! School's been piling on me, bu thank god its the Finally The rescue!! Thanks for being patient with this :) And to answer some reviews, Velgamidragon, I do kind of enjoy having you guys in suspense, but not to be mean, but to keep you guys reading, does that make sense? Anyway tinkletimekelly, Thanks for the advice.:) Your right, I'll just let the story play itself out._  
_(poor Yugi, it isn't over yet!__) and Duke's probably OOC (* small sweat drops*) bare with me.  
Now,for the moment you've been waiting for!!!_

**Chapter 5** **The Rescue**

**~Duke~**

I knew that this waiting drove the others mad. Especially Wildwing.

Yugi, did you ever realise how much you mean to Yami?  
How much you mean to me, as well?

This and many other things went through my head when they brought you.  
The teenager with the big mouth, the love for tacos and comics, who couldn't stand still for a minute....this teen lied on a stretcher, unconscious.  
The only color came from the blood which was drippling down your face, making the whole situation unreal, like a scene from a movie.

I could hear the yells of the others who were asking the doctors about your condition, could see Seto who was checking you, I could smell the blood...  
It didn't mean anything to me. I was...paralysed.  
I was strong – have been always – but this time I felt weak.

Felt weak for you. I wished it would be me lying on this stretcher. I could live with the pain. I would survive this. I was strong.

But you?You, a teenager, a half kid...it was so unfair. Although you are one of the toughest teens I know – hell, you survived things where others would collapse and cry.

"Can we take him to the infirmary?", Yami asked Seto, while I was still standing there.  
"I think we can do it....", Seto said, "Would be better for him when he wakes up. The injuries are bad, but he will survive it. A broken leg, two broken rips, and a nasty head wound. He has lost a lot of blood, so he will be weak for a few days."  
Yami sighed relieved.  
Tea joined the two and kneeled down. "So he will be okay?", she asked in a very soft tone.  
Seto's smile told more than thousand words. "Yeah."

* * *

A little grey boy in a little grey room....  
Yugi was trembling. He didn't know exactly _why_ he was this frightened – it was as if his greatest fear had come true. The fear of being rejected.  
The fear of being abandoned.

The fear of loneliness.

Oh yes, although the stubborn teenager would never(ever) tell it anyone it was the true.  
His friends were his family. Yami was his family. And without them life wasn't worth to live. He had once lost a family – he couldn't afford it to loose another.  
It was a different kind of loss which he suffered right now. His friends didn't die, didn't leave his world without a good-bye – no, they turned their backs to him, laughed about him, told him that they didn't want – and like – him.  
He was used to it. He was used to Tea's yelling. He was used to Yami's harsh words.

But he wasn't used to these icy glares, to these eyes which showed no love, which showed that every word was meant like it was said and was as honest as...honest something can be!

He tried to persuade himself in repeating that everything was just a dream, a weird dream, okay, but only a dream---

But there was the little nagging voice in his head, which told him over and over again: "There must be a reason that you dream this..."

And he remembered Tea's words: "_If this is a dream, it's an invention of your brain. Why does your brain 'invent' such things? Or maybe...it doesn't ??? Think carefully..."_

Maybe he had sensed something all the time...all the time while he was playing pranks, was eating tacos and reading comics...

The young boy realised that he had to leave this room very soon...or he would become insane and loose every trust and faith he had kept until now...which wasn't that much...

"_Can we take him to the infirmary?"_

What was that? Yugi perked up. Wasn't that Yami?

"_So he will be okay?"_

Tea? What were they talking about? Not about him – or?

"_Yeah."_

Seto. Yup. He closed his eyes.  
Now he had reached the point. He heard voices – he was insane!

"And this day started sooo good!", he groaned.

Was this a dream? Was this reality? He didn't know...  
Once he knew, but that seemed years ago. Once he knew that Yami loved him, but this was an illusion...or maybe not?

His guardian had shown more than clearly that he hated , hate wasn't the right detested him!Thought that he wasn't worth it. He just DIDN'T CARE!

Hate would be better. Yugi could live with hatred. But not this cold I-don't-care-because-you-aren't-worth-it-attitude!

And then again he searched the reason for that. Because he was a fool?Because he liked to play pranks?  
He always thought that the others liked that, that it amused them.

"You really think so?", another icy voice questioned.

Yugi didn't need to turn around. He knew immediately who this guy was.

"What do you want, Joey?", he asked as calmly as possible.

"I just want to see you suffering...", he said, "You know, I have waited so long for this day to come...the day you finally break down, collapse, loose your disgusting self-confidence and stop making stupid jokes. And now I am enjoying this!"

Yugi continued staring at the wall.

"Uh, what a frightening silence!", the Ex-thief stated and chuckled. "Doesn't little Yugi know what to say? What a rare moment...we should save it in our memory..."

"STOP IT!", Yugi yelled, "Why can't you stay away? You have done enough...just LEAVE ME IN PEACE!!"

"Ah, sure, Master Yugi!", Yugi said in a sarcastic tone and bowed deeply, "I will leave if you wish...and you will stay. Forever."

* * *

**~Duke~**

When we were driving home, I spent my time in watching the relieved smiles on the faces of everyone

It was over. The nightmare was over; Yugi rescued and he would recover soon.  
If I had looked into a mirror, I would have seen the same relieved smile on my face. It was just...well, I can't describe it. All the feelings which were floating through my mind...it was too much.  
This few hours full of worry, hope and much more emotions were the most terrible in my life. And for the others, too.

It had showed us something.

It had showed us how precious life is.

And how easy it can be lost.  
We have had luck this time, we thought. Yugi had luck.

But we were wrong.

Very wrong.

The time of worry wasn't over yet....

No, it had just begun!

**To be continued....**

_MUAHAHAHA! I am horrible, I know. Now he's rescued, but the torturing isn't over yet. Hey, this grey room must have a meaning, or..?_


	6. Chapter 6 Shouldn't Have Let Him Go

AuthorsNote: _Thanks for all the reviews!. Seto's part is a little bit short...sorry._ Enjoy :)

**Chapter 6** :**Shouldn't have let him go**

_What am I doing here? I don't know...Yami, what happens?_  
_I am frightened._  
_I want that you come to help me, like you always have._  
_But instead you laugh at me, make fun of me...are satisfied to know that I am here, that I am suffering because of you!_  
_Some parts of me are telling me that I should stop relying on you, that I am old enough to stand on my own feet...that you won't be there forever._  
_I always relied on you. Trusted you. Trusted you with my life._  
_You go to hell? I follow. Like you would follow me._  
_Would have followed._  
_Seems that our bond has disappeared, and I didn't notice it. Maybe I could have prevent it...maybe – when I had shown more respect...But it's too late now._  
_But Yami, how can you forget that easily? All the wonderful memories...How easy can you forget how much you care?_  
_You did care, I always knew._  
_But...not now._  
_What's this all? Where's the sense of it?_  
_It can't be reality...but it can't be a dream either, it's too real._  
_Maybe it's something I didn't want to think of...yet..._  
_Maybe it's...death???_

_I would laugh if I could. Laughing makes your life easier, ya know. That's my attitude. See always the positive. And make jokes about the negative things. It worked – it may not be the best of all attitudes, but it worked._

_Until now._

_What am I supposed to do? Why are you forcing me?_  
_Are you forcing me?_  
_I have no idea._

_My life has never been easy. But I managed it, somehow._  
_I managed it because you helped me. Because you've been there, telling me to stand up, to try again. And I did. I always try again – try it until it works. Never give up._

_If you give up on something, that's....like being a loser. It doesn't matter how good or bad you are at something. Just don't give up._  
_Keep your hope._

_Sentences which are marked in my brain. Sentences you told me once._

_But now you are there, telling me things you would never tell...I think._

_I don't know what to think! Why should I stay here? My attitude hasn't changed, so why has yours? _

_Why can things never been clear enough to see through?_

_....._ _And why is this room grey?!!_

* * *

**~Seto~**

"He's WHAT?", Yami yelled unbelieving. I could see the concern and pain in his eyes – and I knew that I wore the same expression on my face. Now everything seemed to be okay, and then...  
I sighed. "He's comatose, Yami. That means that I can't wake him up, and that he probably even can't wake up himself..."  
"No...", Yami said softly and stared at Yugi, who was lying on a stretcher in the infirmary. Pale. Unmoving. So untypical for Yugi!

I didn't want to tell him this! Hell, this was so unfair! Why Yugi? Why this?  
And why couldn't I do something? I was supposed to be the genie – you search a solution? Ask Seto, the walking book....But this time, the time I was needed the most, I failed. Failed miserably. Couldn't help Yugi who was suffering...couldn't do _anything!_

I gulped. This was going to be difficult. "Ehm...that's not all...", I whispered, voice shaking.  
Yami closed his eyes in an attempt to keep the tears. "What else?", he asked, not looking in my eyes.

"Well...maybe you know something about comas and so..it's like that...he might...uhm....kinda", I clutched my teeth, "He might die ,Yami."

That was it. I said it. The danger wasn't over, it was still there...

"Why?", Yami questioned simply. "Why in a coma?"

"I don't know Yami. I'm sorry, I wish I could do something, but...", my voice was trailing off, as I watched the face of Yami.  
A bunch of expression was written above his still face – pain, worry, concern, guilt....It was hitting him really hard.

My brain failed as I tried to imagine a life without Yugi. No pranks? No jokes?  
No comics on the floor? Impossible! We couldn't lose a friend.

Your life begins with 17! And his might be over....

"He will make it!", Yami interrupted my thoughts. "He's strong. Has always been. He can do that!"

He was more trying to convince himself than me – but I understood. He had to take every hope...had to be strong...for the sake of Yugi.  
Poor Yami.  
Poor Yugi.

"Even if he pulls through, there might be the danger of after-effects.", I warned him, feeling guilty to destroy his hopes, but knowing that it would be the best.  
"Many people who suffered through a coma lost their personality....they were totally apathetic, not speaking, not reacting. As if they were in coma again!  
They had to learn speaking , had to learn to touch people...but the younger the person is, the more harder it is for him to regain is personality."

"So, in short, ", Yami glared at me, "Even when he wakes up, there's a high danger that we have a walking ghost instead of a noisy and weird teenager??"

I nodded.

Yami put his head in his arms and sighed. "I knew that I shouldn't have let him go..."

* * *

" LEMME OUT! I WANNA GO HOME", Yugi yelled and banged his fists against the closed window(which was, of course, grey).  
"YEAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGH!!!!", he stormed through the room and searched for something...useful! It was so unfair. In comics, the glorious heroes found always things they needed to escape...they had a bubble-gum and a pencil and WHOOP! the door was open and the wild battle against the bad guys began.

Heroes weren't supposed to be treated like little kids!

Gloomily, Yugi stared at the wall. He would write a letter to these comic authors...they shouldn't be allowed to write such illogical stuff...  
Now he regretted that he didn't read something more...useful! Like 'How to escape from a prison' or so. But he doubted if such books existed.

Hey – what was he thinking about? He would probably never come out again – yet write a letter to someone of the 'outside world'!

Tiredly he leaned his head against the cool glass of the window(grey).  
"..", he muttered under his breath, when suddenly his attention was caught by a movement – outside the window.

He blinked. There was something outside? He didn't see it before...or?

The scene became clearer, and soon Yugi could recognise a familiar place – very familiar.

Domino City.

This was his home! Boy, for how long...

It was a small park near his house...he remembered it exactly....he had always went there for Ice skating in the winter. It was just the best place.

Now someone entered the area he could see from the window. Yugi froze.

It was him! A younger version of the Yugi everybody knew, but still him...

One part of his brain was telling him that something had to be very wrong with him...first a grey room, then an insane guardian and now this! But the other part was telling him to watch, trying to convince him of the importance to pay attention....

Now the little boy skated on the ice, still a little bit unsure, but full of enthusiasm.

He managed two steps until he fell the first time. Then the second. And the third...  
Yugi smiled. The kid didn't, and he liked that.  
There was nothing worse than giving up!

He wished that he could open the window, that he could join the childish play and the peaceful scene.

But destiny had different plans.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7 Broken Glass

AuthorsNote:Thank you for the Reviews!!!! This chapter is just about Yami and Yugi, you won't see much of the others in it. In fact, you won't see anything *coughs* Oh well. That's enough! On to the story =)

**Chapter 7** :**Broken Glass**

twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three....Yami was counting the panels on the ceiling. He couldn't sleep.  
Everyone else went to their rooms, but he himself couldn't find the force to stand up and leave his aibou alone in the infirmary. Even if he _was_ tired...that tired that his eyelids dropped down every minute.

The only sound in the room was the soft breathing of Yugi. 'At least one good sign', Yami thought sarcastically 'He's still alive'.  
The word alive just didn't fit here. The boy on the stretcher had absolutely no similarity with Yugi. First of all, he was not moving! Even in his sleep, Yugi usually tossed around, mumbling senseless sentences like 'One Taco with banana dressing, please.' .!

Then there was this look on his face Yami didn't like. This serious, frightened expression. As far as he remembered, Yugi had never been really frightened. Okay, maybe he had been frightened, but he usually fought his fear with some jokes – and with action. In his opinion(and in Yami's, as well) the best way to fight against the fear was to do something.

But this fear seemed to be different. Yugi looked like a small kid who needed help. And help wasn't there. Yami couldn't go into Yugi's dreams. He was alone.

"Yami?"

He opened his eyes and looked straight into the face of Joey. "Oh.", he mumbled confused, "I must have fallen asleep."  
"You could use some rest as well!", Joey stated firmly and took a side glance towards the bed. "But I can't sleep either – not when he's like this!"

Yami stood up and walked to the bed. "I don't want to loose him..."

Joey followed him. "He's a tough kid, Yami. I am sure that he's strong enough to manage this!"  
"Do you really believe that or are you saying it to make me feel better?", Yami asked.  
There was no answer, and after a while he continued. "I know that Yugi is strong. Very strong. But his only real fear was the darkness. And now something that terrible happened to him. My God, he must have suffered with the pain, and then the fear...things which can break every will, even Yugi's."

"Maybe.", Joey said softly, "Maybe you are right. Maybe he isn't strong enough – alone.  
But he isn't alone! We are here. We have to help him!"

Yami looked puzzled. "But how are we supposed to help if we can't reach him?"

"Well...", Joey smiled and pointed towards the bed, "How do you know that we can't reach him? There's the chance that he will hear us, in his dreams. We have to try, Yami.  
Just don't give up on him! He would never gave up, so do the same. Talk to him, show him that it's worth to come back and that there's nothing to be frightened of!"

The pharaoh thought a while, glancing at the bed. "You know what, Joey?", he said and a little smile crossed his face. "I think that you're right."

"That's nothing new.", Joey chuckled and patted on Yami's shoulder. "But now the first thing is to get some sleep!"

* * *

He didn't move. There was no reason to. If he only could open the window, could flee this place...Questions over questions were whirling around in his mind, but he couldn't find answers...

_Why was he here?_

It had to be a dream, and dreams are produced by your brain.

_Why didn't they like him anymore?_

He must have done something wrong...

_What did he do?_

Maybe too many jokes? He always thought that he cheered them up with it...especially Yami, who took everything way too serious...

_And when would this nightmare end?_

The most important question. Would life ever come back to normal? It was a nightmare. And it was the most realistic nightmare he had ever had.

But he had to do something, he realised. The situation wouldn't change, that was clear.  
He was alone, and he had to find the way out – alone.

Yami didn't help him? Okay. He didn't need help. He was strong enough to handle this! After all he was 17. He wasn't a kid anymore – even when the others treated him like this. Had treated him.  
No they treated him like a piece of gutter. Worthless!

Well. So he was worthless. Never mind. If they didn't need him, he didn't need them either. That easy. It was their fault after all. He would go away.

Some part of his mind tried to tell him that this was only his imagination – that this was a dream, like he had realised it before, and that with that the actions of his team-mates were just imagination, too, but he didn't listen.

Yugi stood up, walking to the window, pressing his face against the cool glass.  
The scene hadn't changed. It was still the colourful contrast to his grey prison.

He had to do this, his confused mind decided, and he balled his fist. He swung back and hit the glass with all the power he could find. Again and again. Blood was dripping down his fingers, forming a dark pool on the floor, but he didn't care.  
The blood was also all over the window, giving the whole situation a very weird touch.

And the glass broke.

Shining little pieces flied around in the air, glittering in the sudden light of the sun.  
Each of them landed on the floor with a strange singing noise.

Yugi closed his eyes and breathed the fresh air. He felt somehow relieved. As if he had reached a very important point.  
Ignoring the throbbing pain in his fist, he put the last pieces of glass out of the frame and let them fall on the floor, very satisfied when they shattered into more pieces.

Now he could hear the sounds from outside. The yells, the wind which was blowing...  
It had been really silent in this room, he realised and smiled. But that was past. Finally he was free and could go wherever he wanted to go.

Smiling even more, he put his foot on the frame, ready to jump out and leave this uncomfortable place.

* * *

_Why won't you come back?_  
_Do you know how we miss you? Have you any idea how much you mean to us – to me?_  
_Now I am sitting here, again, staring at your body. Somewhere deep inside this lifeless doll are you, Yugi. Probably frightened, scared, crying..._  
_I talk to you. I want to. But it's not that easy._  
_I am really bad in expressing my feelings. Did you ever express your real feelings? I never knew what to think of you._  
_We are so opposite._  
_I hope that you can hear me, because that's the first time I open my heart on front of you._  
_It had been always very funny with you. You take things that easy – so why can't you do that right now?_  
_Why can't you just stand up and say: "Boy, I am hungry!", as you did it before?_

_Why do you loose this attitude when you need them the most?_

_I am not mad with you, aibou', even if it sounds like that. Just worried like hell!_

_Guess that's my job. Worrying._

_I am sitting here. Waiting. Talking to you. Hoping that you can hear me. Pretending that everything will be fine._

_And inside crying. I can't break down. I can't give up. But if you'die...then I don't know how I will manage this._

_But maybe your death will be better than the other possibility – the possibility of an apathetic Yugi. This image frightens me the most._

_Like Joey said, you are strong. You will manage.._

_So why am I that worried?_

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8 You Would Have Died

AuthorsNote:_This story is getting more and more complicated! I don't know how I invent these things....ARGH!_  
_This part is mainly about Yugi. Forgive me. I am just a freak ;-)_

**Chapter 8: You could have died**

Yugi crawled out of the window, inspired by the idea to leave this place as fast as possible. Free, free at last!  
Leaving everybody behind – they would be stuck with their own problems! Ha! He didn't care anymore. Not at all.

There was peace.

He had suffered enough. First the subway, and then this. Nobody could expect from him to stay any longer – the others would probably be happy that he left, because he was only the fool of the group.

"And you think that's the right way to go?", a soft voice asked. Yugi froze. He didn't have heard anyone enter – and it wasn't any familiar voice at all.  
Not familiar? Deep in his mind he remembered someone with this voice, but that couldn't be...  
Slowly he turned around. And gasped in shock as he saw the woman standing there, right behind him.

Her hair was dark brown, and she was smiling an angelic smile. In fact, she looked very much like an angel. The clothes she wore where white, but the whole body seemed to be transparent.  
The young boy stepped forward and raised his hands as if he wanted to touch the figure, but his hands stopped shortly before...

"Mom...", his voice was barely a whisper. "Mom!", he repeated, this time with more force. This couldn't be – his mother was dead. Dead people didn't come back, unless...

"Did I die?", he asked frightened.

"No.", she answered, "Not yet."

He shook his head. "B-but....when I am not dead, what are you doing here? After all, .dead! That's a dream, or? No, it's reality....I don't know what it is!", he yelled frustrated and tried to sort the thoughts which were whirling around in his head.

"Yugi, do you think that's the right way?", his mother asked again and looked straight into his eyes with a serious expression.

"What – this one?", Yugi pointed to the window and snorted, "Well, it's a lot of better than staying here, I guess. After all, there isn't another way, so how do I know if it's the right way?!"

The angelic woman smiled again. "There is another way."  
Yugi's eyes followed her gaze and landed on the (grey) door. "Oh well", he muttered, "Of course there's a way through this damn door – if I had a key!"

"You didn't have a key for the window either."

"Oh.", was the only thing he could say and he stared down on his bloody hands. Strange that it didn't hurt. Maybe because this was a dream?

"But anyway, I wouldn't want to go through this door – Yami and the others are out there and they don't want me anymore. They would just send me back, and I had to start right at the beginning."

"I know that the way through the door is the harder one", his mother stated, "but Yugi, think carefully, and then tell me: Is this way through the window right? Is it real?"

Real? What did she mean with that? Yugi thought and stared again out of the window. It was very real. He, after all, could smell the fresh air, could hear the sounds....it wasn't an illusion. No illusion could be that realistic. So why the question?

But then...no, that couldn't be true...had he.....Confused, he tried to express his several thoughts into a sentence:

"No, it's not real....it's something I remember, but it's not life like it is today. And you can't live in the past, so it would have been the wrong way..."

He heard a soft laughter: "You've always been a very smart kid, Yugi."

"Mom?", he asked without looking at her, "What would have happened if I had went through this window?"

_Please don't say what I am thinking right now!_  
_I don't want to hear it..._

"You would have died."

* * *

**Seto's Mansion, kitchen:**

The only sound came from the refrigerator as Tea entered the room. She opened it and took the milk out.  
Then she stood there, staring at the wall with the forgotten milk in her hands.  
Was it really yesterday Yugi stormed out of the house to go to the inner city? Full of enthusiasm?  
She couldn't believe it. These hours must have been the longest in her young life, and it still didn't end!  
Tea had never been very patient, and this was killing her nerves.

"Not thirsty?", someone asked and entered the kitchen.

Tea continued staring at the wall. "Seto, tell me: How can I drink when a friend is probably dying – or going insane?"

Seto shrugged and answered: "Well, logically you can't help him through is pain when you suffer, too, but I understand what you mean. I can't rest or work properly either. It's just nagging at me, never leaving me alone."

"Poor Yami!", Tea continued, "For him it's more terrible than death. If Yugi dies....he will never be the same again!"

"But, Why for God's Sake only Yugi? Why the one who enjoys life the most? It's unfair....I mean, he can be a fool, but he's a good kid", Tea shook her head, "And I told him that he's worthless....I feel so guilty! If he dies, my last words have been 'You are worthless'! I didn't mean that!"

Seto put his arm around the shoulder of the girl. "I think Yugi knows that you didn't mean it. Don't feel bad about what you have said to him. That sounds as if you had given up hope! Don't you believe that he will survive this?"

"S-Sure.", Tea stuttered and tried to hide the small tear in her eye.

Seto smiled. "I guess if our belief is strong enough, then he will make it through. And when he wakes up, you can tell him everything you want, okay?"

"Okay.", Tea smiled back and muttered a soft 'Thanks' before she hurried to leave the room, still the milk in her hand.

Seto stayed back alone and stared at the same spot of the wall Tea had watched earlier. "If I just could believe it myself!", he whispered, stood up and left the room, too.

* * *

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. So close to his death! Only some meters...he would have died!  
Oh my god....so this wasn't a dream. In a dream you can't die.

"But maybe dead isn't so bad after all", he said slowly, "Why living? Nobody cares for me anymore, without Seth and Natasha, maybe. And I could come with you...", Yugi looked into his mother's face, eyes pleading.

"Oh yeah, you could come with me, but is it that what you want?", she watched him pacing up and down. "The one you love, would they abandon you?"

"What means 'would', they already did!", he yelled, tears in his eyes, "My whole life I've been afraid that something like that would happen, and now it became hard reality! Right when I started to believe that I was important for them, like they were important for me!"

"Yugi, I've already told you that you are a smart kid, but sometimes it's better to think with your heart than with your brain!"

The white shadow became more and more transparent. "Mom, don't leave me!", Yugi shouted in panic, afraid to be alone in his prison again, with nobody to talk. "Please, Mom, don't abandon me, too!"

But his mother vanished into some sparkling lights and the last words he could hear were "_I have to go back, Yugi. Never loose your trust....and think with your heart..."_

Yugi frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Thinking with your heart...a heart couldn't think, it could only feel...

Feel?

Surprised he discovered that deep inside he still trusted – and loved – his guardian. And that he actually didn't believe that this was his friend.

With a smile on his lips he remembered the words of his mother: "_You have always been a smart kid..."_

He hadn't heard this sentence very often, but when he did, it meant so much for him!  
Nobody had never seen anything different in him than a fool, a clown. Nobody considered that deep inside this boy with the big mouth there might be a more sensitive mind, somebody who searches for love and trust.

Nobody without his family. They showed their love for him, and when the day was grey and everything sad, this words had always cheered him up: You are a smart kid....

And now she had said it again. Smart. Yeah, he could be smart – if he wanted.  
So he would open this door – now – and search a away out of this misery.  
He could do this! After all, he had people who supported him!

And, even more important: he had himself! He and his stupid brain would manage this.  
In Yugi-Style.

He rubbed his hands: "Ooooookay, let's go to work!", he shouted and examined the door.  
"Well, eating some tacos wouldn't be that bad..."

* * *

Yami was reading an old comic book of Yugi's. Well, he tried to read it, but his mind wouldn't focus. He stared at the colorful drawings of superheroes – heroes who survived every blast with a smile, always a smart comment in their lips...

Maybe that was a reason why Dive liked this comics so much, he realised. Life was so simple in them, unlike theirs.

Slowly, he brushed the sweaty hair out of his aibou's face. "Yugi, please come back...", he whispered and sighed. "I miss you."

* * *

Yugi peeked around the corner and saw a large corridor. The color was, of course, grey. Finally he had managed to find a way out! It had taken him a lot of patience to open this stupid door, and now his hands all read and swollen, but now he was free.

Free!

Free without an idea where to go. He sighed. This was weird! He had two choices, left or right, and both looked very similar.  
How great! His mind had to be really twisted – maybe he should visit a doctor after that. Or maybe not. It would be ashaming.

He would have stood there longer if he hadn't heard a voice. A voice he had missed during his time here...

"_Yugi__, please come back...."_

He froze. That was Yami's voice, and he sounded so....frightened, worried....hopeless!  
It couldn't be! Yami was strong! He was never...no, he was always worried. How could he forget that? It was, after all, his brother he was thinking about. Worrying was normal for this guy. Oh well. This time he was quite happy about Yami's attitude – it would help him to find the way out of here!

Slowly he walked left, to the place he had located his brother's voice.

"I'm coming, Yami!", he whispered, a determined expression on his face. "I'm coming back!"

**To be continued....**


	9. Chapter 9 Awakening

AuthorNote:_*gasps* And here....THE LAST PART! I can't believe it....I finished it!*sobs* And now it's over...*sighs*  
I think this end is a little bit lousy, but well...read it and tell me what you think about it!_

**CHAPTER 9:** **Awakening**

**At the Mansion:**

The silence in the mansion was unbearable. It was funny, Joey though sarcastically, while wandering around. He used to like the silence. It was so peaceful, and you could think a lot about various things.  
But this silence was awkward. It was depressing. Yep, that was the right word. It wasn't a 'every-thing-is-okay' silence, no, this silence was the lost of any noises which should be there – like the loud music of Yugi, for example.

Of course, he could go into his room and switch on the music, but that wouldn't be the same. It was not alone the music which was missing – it was his best friend with the lazy attitude.

Joey sighed. He, in fact, cared a lot for the guy.  
Right now he was sick of worry, but he wouldn't want to have it another way.

Slowly he walked towards the tv room.

* * *

Yugi shuddered. This place was creepy and damn cold!  
He had lost the voice of Yami long ago and was now struggling along the corridor which seemed to vanish in the nowhere. No doors, and no end in sight.

You owe me a big one, 'Yami', he thought sarcastically while he continued his way. 'Like....let's think....every comic I want!?'

GREY!!! One thing was sure, he would never paint any room, any corridor, any SHOES in this color. He had seen enough of it for AGES!

"Do you want to flee?", a cold voice snarled.

He stopped and turned around. Of course, it was Yami again. Determined he remembered what his mother – or better, her ghost – had told him. About Yami. And himself.  
"Yes.", he answered calmly, staring right into his opponents eyes.

"You know that we won't accept you."

Other figures stepped out of the shadow behind Yami. Joey. Tea. Seto. Tristan.

"You are lying.", Yugi stated, forcing himself to be strong. "You aren't Yami. You are just imagination. Yami would never do that to me."

"So, and how do you come to think like that?", the imagination wanted to know.

"Because Yami loves me! And I trust him!"

"Oh, how nice", Tea spoke in a strange, singing tone, "But you didn't trust him when you've been in the room, did you? What a big faith you have....lose it whenever he says something bad."

"Maybe that's true.", he said thoughtfully. "But that's not the mistake of Yami It's MY mistake, do you understand? Yami never did anything wrong. It was me who didn't told him when I was frightened, who pretended to be stronger than I was. It was all MY fault – and it was my fault that you appeared in this dream. I can't blame him, I only can blame myself!", he continued furiously.

"And that's the reason why I will leave now. I will go back and tell Yami that everything is okay, that he doesn't have to worry anymore. Maybe I lost my trust, and I surely will lose it again, but right now I do trust Yami with every part of my heart, and that's why you can't and won't prevent me from leaving!!!"

He looked straight into everyone's eyes, surprised by his sudden outburst. But now that he had said it, he realised that it was true. It was his fault.  
He had never been good in trusting. Of course, he had relied on Yami but that was not the same.  
In fact, he had always waited for the day Yami would tell him exactly this words: "_I don't love you anymore...leave me!"_

But Yami would never do that. Never!  
He had learned a lesson today. And hopefully he would keep it in his mind!

"So, do you want to keep me away?", he yelled, moving himself into a fighting position.

But the others weren't moving. Just Joey lifted his hand and smiled. "Well done, Yug."

And then they vanished.

Yugi gasped. He had expected hard words, fighting, screaming...but this? Oh well. Another proof that it as his weird brain which was dreaming.

He turned around to continue his lonely journey through the corridor of the corridors, but the corridor had vanished, too. Well, that was the first he could think of when he saw the shining colors. Then he noticed that it was the same corridor, it only looked much more friendly. A warm light was shining, although there was no sun, and the walls were now yellow and green instead of the pale grey.

And there was a door. Yugi had to smile when he discovered that the door was full of childish paintings – paintings which, he realised, were drawn by himself, long time ago. Slowly he stroked over it.  
Back then his life had been happy and peaceful. But that was the past, and you can't live in the past.

You have to enjoy every single moment.  
Problems are there to be solved. And he would do that.  
Smiling, he opened the door and walked through.

For a moment, there was a shining light. And then darkness.

"_I'm really happy that he managed it. I was afraid that he wouldn't make it"_

"_He's strong. And he's our son. We can be proud of him!"_

"_It was nice to see him again. Nice and sad...but he deserves it to live."_

_The voices were talking while Yugi seemed to be floating, somehow, somewhere. He hadn't any clue where he was, or what has happened. Small pieces of the image of a grey room where in his mind, but too few to remember anything clear._

_The only thing he knew was that he recognised this voices._

"Yugi_, it's time for you to go home.", the feminine voice said, and it sounded as if she was crying and smiling at the same time._

"_Mother?", he wanted to ask, but he couldn't speak._

"_My son, you mastered this difficult exercise." said the other, male voice, and the boy knew immediately that it was his father. "Your friends are waiting for you."_

"_Father, don't go! I- I miss you!"_

"_We miss you, too, but you aren't ready for the death yet. There are so many adventures which are waiting for you and your friend..."_

"_Mom....Dad...."_

_He wanted to say more, wanted to say how much he loved them, but he couldn't. Darkness was coming again, but this time it was like falling in a deep hole where you can't see the ground. He screamed, but no sound could be heard, until finally...._

* * *

Yami was just entering the infirmary when he heard the moan. He put the soda down and rushed to the bed.  
But it seemed as if nothing had changed – Yugi was still laying motionless in the bed, face pale. He sighed and decided that the moan must have been imagination; after all he hadn't sleep for a long time. And he would have believed that, if not exactly in this moment the eyelids of the boy twitched...

"Yugi?", he asked, voice full of hope and worry.

* * *

_Suddenly he could feel something under his hands. It was still dark, but it wasn't the frightening, unnatural darkness like before, no, it was the simple darkness of having the eyelids closed._  
_He was lying in bed, Yugi figured out, and for a moment he was confused._

_Then the memory came back with shocking intensity._

_He remembered the subway, the dream, the light....and the pain. And the pain was still there, a murder headache and something which he couldn't identify. He moaned softly._  
_Was this dream over? Or was it just another part of it?_

_If he was awake, then he should better try to open his eyes – he had have enough of darkness and dreams for the rest of his life!_

_But opening his eyes was a lot of more difficult than he had thought. First of all it needed much strength, and he felt deadly tired._  
_Well, Yugi wouldn't be Yugi if he wasn't as stubborn as a bull. So he tried._

_And then, he heard the voice which made him nearly jump of joy._

"Yugi?"

_That was Yami! So he was back, was he? Fine! Now the only problem was to open this damn eyes...._

* * *  
Yami froze when he saw the eyelids twitching more in response to his question.  
Yugi was waking up! How long had he waited for that?  
For a moment he wanted to yell of happiness, but then he remembered some of the facts Seto had told him before.

"_Even if he pulls through, there might be the danger of after-effects"_, she had warned him. "_Many people who suffered through a coma lost their personality....they were totally apathetic, not speaking, not reacting. As if they were in coma again!_  
_They had to learn speaking , had to learn to touch people...but the younger the person is, the more harder it is for him to regain is personality."_

Suddenly the pharaoh was frightened. What would he do if his aibou' was....apathetic? It would be even more horrible that this, wouldn't it?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise that Yugi had finally managed it to open his eyes and stared at him with a kind of shock on his face.

Yugi was stumbled. He had opened his eyes, and there was Yami, right in front of him, but it seemed that he was worrying about something. "Typical", he thought sarcastically. "Always worrying."

And then the eyes of the two met each other.

Yami's first impression was relief when he noticed that his aibou looked at him.

"Hi Yugi.", he said softly, afraid that this wonderful dream would burst into thousand pieces the moment he spoke.

And then he saw something which made his heart beat faster.

Yugi smiled. Oh well, you couldn't call it smiling. It was more a 'grinning full of happiness and evil thought'.,

"Whoa Yami!" Yugi said, voice a little bit unsteady.

"I'm starving. You don't have a taco or something like that?"

Yami laughed. "Nope', I am sorry. Just disgusting hospital food for people who have been lying in a coma for over a week and worried their friends sick!"

Yugi groaned: "I knew there was a reason I shouldn't have woken up!"

The both laughed, and Yami knew that everything would be okay. His aibou was back, and he was not apathetic, he was....he was just Yugi, and that was enough!

**The End**

_I don't know....it's kinda short. Maybe I will write an epilogue, someday, somehow.(If you have ideas, then tell me! I would like to hear them!)_  
_And THANKS A LOT FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!*Bluefire123,dragonlady222,velgamidragon,tinkletimekelly,SRRH,Yaminisu,chibiyugixyami* and to you guys who have read my story :)it was wonderful to write, and I hope it was wonderful for you to read!_


End file.
